This invention relates to an apparatus or machine for applying a hook-and-loop fastener component to the end of a tear strip, such as a paperband or similar strip used in the manufacture and handling of large rolls of paper sheet material. The hook-and-loop component comprises either the hook component or the loop component of a hook and loop fastener system, such a fastener often commonly referred to by the brand name VELCRO.
It is a common practice in the papermaking and packaging industries to employ a paperband, tape, strip, strap, band or similar member (the term “tear strip” being used as a general term hereinafter to encompass and refer to any such member regardless of the material of composition) that is loaded into the channel of a guide track assembly in a longitudinal direction and then pulled rapidly out of the channel in a direction generally perpendicular to the longitudinal direction. Such a tear strip is often employed to cut and retain a spooled web of paper on an axle, shaft or similar rotating member once the desired amount of paper web has been spooled. This is referred to as a turn-up operation or a cutting-and-spooling operation. In many known systems, the end of a length of tear strip is provided with an adhesive and advanced into a nip or similar mechanism operating in conjunction with the rotating spool whereby the end of the tear strip is adhesively secured to the rotating axle. The continued rotation of the axle then pulls the tear strip from the track assembly to cut and secure the roll of sheet or web material such that it will not unspool.
Turn-up systems and methods have been previously described in various patents, such as for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,029 to Rodriguez, U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,950 to Rodriguez, U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,018 to Rodriguez, U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,383 to Rodriguez et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,177 to Bartelmuss et al., the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The use of adhesives in a turn-up system may create problems, since the adhesive's ability to adhere to the spool or axle may be diminished if the adhesive becomes coated with dust, lint or like contaminants which are often present in the spooling operation. Additionally, the application of the adhesive layer to the end of the tear strip can be problematical, as the equipment may require frequent maintenance due to the nature of the operation. To address this problem, it is known to utilize a hook-and-loop fastener component in place of the adhesive. One component of the hook-and-loop fastener is affixed to the free end of the tear strip, with the other component of the hook-and-loop fastener affixed to the rotating member of the turn-up spooling system. When the free end of the tear strip is advanced the hook-and-loop components mate and the tear strip is pulled from the slotted guide track. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,290 to Rodriguez et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
It is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method for securing a hook-and-loop component to the end of a tear strip used in a spooling and turn-up operation.